


The Tale of the Fall

by his-spare-hats (JesterFesta)



Series: Tales that remained untold [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Healer!Ardyn, Omega Weapon you know, angsty, group pressure is real, laugh with me hahaha, shield!gilgamesh, yes I named the chocobo Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterFesta/pseuds/his-spare-hats
Summary: In which what Ardyn desires is within arm's reach but karma is a bitch. And Somnus as well. The story of the fall of Ardyn as he was 2000 years ago.





	The Tale of the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is my post for Day 4 of Ardyn week - Fall from Grace  
> The setting and character relations are the same as in the previous part of these series, The Tale of the Black Chocobo.  
> Please enjoy <3

“If you keep looking at Omega like that I might consider marrying him off to you. Get a room.”

“Ardyn, this is a chocobo. _Your_ beloved black chocobo.”

“I would not judge you, he _is_ stunning like his owner. And there is no wrong way to love a chocobo after all.”

“Ardyn, _please._ ”

“People have weird...preferences at times, so-”

“Well, I am sorry he is more stunning than you.”

The words got stuck in Ardyn's throat and he pouted with a hand dramatically pressed against his chest. “How rude. You might have actually hurt me there. What is a Shield that does not protect but hurt its master?”

Gilgamesh clenched his teeth and took a deep breath. “Whatever. Come on, now. It is time for our King-to-be to receive his ring. You have been working hard for ages now, you deserve it.”

“Deserve? You bet I do. On the other hand, do I even have a choice? It is my destiny after all.”

They walked down the giant halls, Gilgamesh always two steps behind. They had gotten used to the hierarchy that way but that did not keep the taller from letting out a snort. “Trust me, I do not envy you your fate.”

“Says the man who is supposed to die for me if something were to happen.”

“I believe you will make sure no such situation occurs. As Shield, I am the one to protect you. As friends, we are supposed to protect each other.”

“The memory of your oath as well as mine is as bright as day, thank you”, Ardyn retorted turning just enough to smile at his guard. “I got you covered. You know me.”

“The fact that I know you gives me reason to doubt you in the first place”, Gilgamesh laughed and they kept talking until Ardyn turned around once more when they were in front of the big door to the conference room.

“Seriously though. I will not let down who never let me down. I mean it.”

The Shield smiled with a nod. “I know.”

“Real talk. Did I choose the wrong garments? Be honest.”

“You look as irresistible as always, young master.”

“This better be true because I am sweating as it is just a tad bit suffocating.”

“Surely this is the only reason.”

“Right. And I am totally not in need for moral support now that I have to go in because I am going to receive a ring the _Astrals_ formed or anything.”

“Of course not.”

“This is no big deal.”

“It is not. Reconsidering, the hat might have been a bit too much-”

“Shut it, this hat is my symbol. Why are you even here?”

“I can just stay here and-”

“Never mind, don't you dare leaving my side.”

Gilgamesh's smile broadened at the visible discomfort of his friend and he just stepped past him with a suppressed chuckle to open the door and let him into the room.

Eyes were on him. So many eyes.

His father, of course. The elders. Those who had tried for the ring before. The lucky few normal people who had managed to get in. And even though there were so many people, when Ardyn averted his eyes from Gilgamesh, the person they found right away was Somnus. More like Somnus' green eyes. The curiosity had all but faded from them but it was still the brother Ardyn had loved for decades now. Yet, when Ardyn got chosen by the ring, they had slowly grown apart. It was a pity and he had cursed his destiny often enough in the past but now when he looked at his brother all he felt was pride. They had both grown so much. Once he was King, he would fix their relationship. It was his chance.

“Welcome the Healer who has come to take his rightful place on the throne.” The voice of the eldest echoed through the gigantic halls, breaking the deafening silence and the man of wine-colored hair started only a little bit. “Step forth, Ardyn Lucis Caelum.”

Said man swallowed hard but then caught himself. What did he have to fear? The ring had chosen him long ago and he had only done good deeds for his people all this time. He took in their darkness to gain their approval, shared their pain and never declined. _You deserve it_ , Gilgamesh's words echoed in his head and he resisted the urge to turn around and glance at his Shield. This was his moment and he would not show weakness. Weakness had no room in a King's mind. He took off his hat and handed it to his Shield without a word. Then it was on.

Ardyn stepped closer to the front, head held high and eyes directed forward. There was the ring, sparkling in the light colorful from the painted glass. For another second doubt settled in his stomach, he wished his friend was by his side but again he shook it off, also stepping past Somnus and his father without sparing them a glance. What good was a King who could not do anything without another person by his side? Pathetic.

He did not need anyone. The Astrals were on his side, there was no way he had to rely on anything but the power he was given. He was Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Chosen first King of Lucis. He was destined to go down in history.

The words the elder said landed on deaf ears. Ardyn watched him speak until he was finally allowed to reach out for the ring. The ring made for the King. _Finally._ A smirk graced Ardyn's lips and he took the ring into his fist.

Only to let it go with a surprised scream a split second later.

Pain. Burning and searing pain. He crouched down, alarmed shouts coming from the crowd behind him when he let out a hiss and looked at his hand. The color of ash. Black where the ring had touched his skin. It was a familiar sight but he was shocked to see it now of all times, letting the gray hand run through his hair to get rid of the bothersome strands that had fallen into his face.

“What is the meaning of this?”, the eldest whispered quietly and Ardyn wanted to raise his head and explain that this was nothing of concern and he was just surprised due to the power exuding from the ring but he did not get that far.

Quick steps, as familiar as the color of his hand, a firm grip on his arm, a hat that was pressed onto his red hair. “Do not look up”, Gilgamesh's voice whispered slightly begging. “They will not understand.”

“What do you mean, I-”

“What is going on?”, the voice of Ardyn's father demanded to know. “Keep going! Do not let the people wait, Ardyn.”

“Quiet, father.”

And it was not only the old man who fell silent at the growl. Again, the room was quiet. So quiet. “There are people suffering from the vanishing disease while you keep playing around and acting up. Do not neglect your duty-”

“What do you know?! I have been waiting for this for just as long as everybody!”

Gilgamesh forced Ardyn to keep his back turned to the audience but the latter did not get why in the heat of the moment and ran a hand over his face when Somnus' voice could be heard. “The ring is rejecting him.”

 _Yes._ “That is not true.” His skin was going back to its normal color. Why was he not in control of his emotions, he usually was.

“I can see you suffer, brother. I know that feeling.” Ardyn did not need to see it, he could hear from the audience's reaction that Somnus was showing around the scar the flame had left behind that day years ago. _But I didn't even put it on_. _It can't be, I was chosen. I was chosen. I was-_

“I was chosen!”, the older shouted in more than slight panic, reaching for the ring once more only to burn his hand again. _What is this?_ Ardyn looked up at Gilgamesh to his right who had a mixture of emotions on his face. He could see shock. Pain. Surprise. Pity.

The few people who could see his face now let out shouts and Ardyn turned by reflex before Gilgamesh could stop him and his father who had stood up in the meantime fell back into his chair with wide eyes. Whispers filled the room. Hushed and quiet, adding up to one another to become a booming noise in Ardyn's ears. And whoever he tried to listen to included the same two words. The disease.

“See!”

Gilgamesh tried to pull Ardyn back by the shoulder but another hand held onto the other arm. When had his brother gotten this strong? _I missed out on a lot, it seems_.

“Not even the chosen one is safe from the disease!”

“Master Somnus, do not speak of the Healer like he-”

“The Healer? The _Healer_?!”, Somnus interrupted Gilgamesh with a scenic huff. “This man is not the Healer anymore. Not even my brother, by the looks of it. I say, see, people of Lucis! The disease has taken over this poor soul's body. What good is a Healer who cannot even rid himself of the illness?”

That's when Ardyn finally caught on. _Wait, if..._

He glanced at his ashy hand, at the helpless expression of his Shield, then at his brother, recalling a talk the two friends had had only a couple of weeks ago.

 

“ _Why do you not let them in in groups? We could finish this at a much quicker pace if-”_

“ _No, we cannot do that”, Gilgamesh immediately interfered with a shake of his head._

_Ardyn could only pout. “You want to see me absorb dark energy forever, then? Maybe your heart caught vanishing disease, my dear friend, because that is somewhat heartless.”_

“ _That is not it”, the Shield interrupted through clenched teeth. “Have you seen what using your powers does to you?”_

“ _Sure. My hands lose color until the darkness fades away.”_

“ _It is not only your hands, Ardyn. It is all of you.” Before the Healer could keep asking, the next person came in, was healed and went out again. Gilgamesh mumbled a quiet apology before he held a silver plate in front of his master's face like a mirror. And Ardyn could only stare._

“ _What on Eos is that?” He ran a hand over his face but it would not disappear. Gray and black. Like color that had melted down from his eyes. It looked horrendous. “You never told me-”_

“ _It appeared with time. At the beginning it was just your hand, like you thought. But the more people you healed, the more light you gave to them, the more horrifying you would look shortly afterwards.” Gilgamesh put the plate away with a deep sigh. “It fades, like you hand. But we would not want the others to see their Healer like this. I know you would not_ let _them see you like this.”_

“ _But why...?” Ardyn's eyes were restless, searching his friend's face for an answer but there was none. “I don't know how this could happen. I did not_ feel _it happen. I-I...”_

“ _I know, Ardyn. It is probably the price you pay. I know that. But they would not understand. They would only think you caught-”_

“ _-the disease”, the other finished, getting up to pace around the spacious room they were currently treating people in. “They must not know. They must never know.”_

 

“Somnus, let me explain.”

“There is no need for explanation!”, the younger brother retorted with an exasperated huff. “The ring is proof enough! You are as sick as can be, it is only a matter of time now until you vanish.”

The words shot right through Ardyn's chest, got stuck there like a fishing hook and made him fall to his knees. _Vanish_. He had thought about this on the day Gilgamesh had let him know but he was alright. He did not show any signs of an infection. He was fine, more than fine. He actually felt good, how could Somnus just assume things after they met again after such a long time...?

“He will not vanish”, Gilgamesh's voice rang out but Somnus did not listen and took the ring into his hand.

“I can touch it. How come the _Healer_ can not? This is not the man the ring has chosen, he is tainted. Do we want someone like this for our King? Oh no.” He let the ring graze the skin of the kneeling man who let out a hiss and tried to cover the black streaks of tears that appeared. To no avail. “Look at that face! Our _King_ has become nothing but a Jester.”

Ardyn grabbed his brother's arm with wide eyes. “No, brother! It is my destiny. It was _my_ light the ring accepted, do not spread false truths. I am still-”

“It looks like we misread the will of the ring, people of Lucis!”, Somnus went on without wavering. “I cannot believe it was your destiny to wield the power of this ring, _brother_. You were deceived for the good of your country. Your destiny must be to take your light and give it to those who are _worthy_ of it because you do not seem to be!” Agreeing mumbles came from the crowd, the crowd that had cheered for the man they were now cursing out only hours ago if not minutes. _Not worthy._

Ardyn's hold lost power and Somnusfreed himself from the hand with a look of disgust, replacing it with a pitying one in the blink of an eye. “You poor creature. Look what you have become. If the Shield of our family says you will not fade”, he gestured at Gilgamesh, “then it shall be man who puts an end to your suffering. We could not know you were in so much pain, I admire you for enduring it for so many months.”

“Just listen to me, let me tell you that I am not-”

“Let Somnus speak!” Ardyn's head shot up again. _Father._ “I was blind to overlook how my first son has already left. The disease changed you, you are not my son anymore. You are nothing but another patient.”

“Get him out of here before he spreads the sickness”, Somnus ordered the closest guards to do and they obeyed, how else would it be. But Ardyn was not giving up like this.

“ _I_ am to be King of Lucis. I took on many burdens and you shall never understand. I never complained about my destiny and suddenly you say it was _deception_? It is you who is clouding the people's eyes, I am still the Healer!”

“It is the ring, I trust”, Somnus replied in boredom looking at Gilgamesh. “Is this creature the one you follow? Is he still the Healer?”

The Shield looked conflicted and Ardyn could not understand why until he heard all the shouts. People told their Healer to go to hell. They asked him to give in and end his suffering when they did not know a thing. They screamed for him to find peace after all he had done for them but they wished for him to vanish nonetheless. He stared at Gilgamesh with begging eyes but there was something Ardyn knew would break their bond.

Fear.

Fear was what kept man alive. Fear was also what brought them down. The darkest parts of the soul do not get revealed until they are surrounded by fear. And with all these people, all this pressure, Ardyn knew his friend would back down. There was a reason why he left the talking to his friend and master. But Ardyn still hoped.

“This man is Ardyn.”

Somnus stepped closer to the Shield, turning the ring in his hand with a brow raised. “Ardyn who?” Ardyn hoped.

“Ardyn Lucis Caelum.”

“Do you still believe he was destined to be your King and master?” Ardyn could now see the monster his brother had become lean closer to Gilgamesh, just for a second and he was sure there were words spoken during that short amount of time because Gilgamesh's eyes turned just a little bit colder. He still hoped.

“We are f-friends.”

“Friends? Then what makes does that make him to us? What do you believe he is other than your friend? Answer the question of your master, Shield.”

“He told me before.” Gilgamesh closed his eyes, unable to look at his _friend_ any longer. Ardyn hoped.

In vain.

“He is a man of no consequence.”

 

It is where the story of Ardyn Lucis Caelum ends.

And that of a man of no consequence truly begins.

 

 


End file.
